Phyllis Summers
Phyllis Summers Newman is portrayed by Michelle Stafford. Sandra Nelson then took the role, but she didn't stay long, and Stafford took the part back that she still plays to this day. Biography Phyllis first appeared as the obsessed fan of rack star Danny Romalotti. She drugged him, slept with him, and told him she was pregnant with his child. Danny returned to Genoa City, and Phyllis followed. Danny's ex wife, Christine Blair, who Danny left to be with Phyllis and the baby, dug up dirt on Phyllis. Phyllis decided that Christine was the reason that Danny wouldn't love her, so she rented a car and tried to run her down, but ran over Paul Williams instead. To this day no one knows that it was her. At their divorce hearing the judge postponed a decision until after marriage counseling. Sensing that their psychiatrist, Dr. Tim Reid, was attracted to her, Phyllis seduced him. On the day that he was scheduled to testify that he felt Danny and Phyllis should divorce, Phyllis blackmailed him. Tim testified on Phyllis' behalf that her marriage to Danny had a chance, but he later recanted his testimony. Phyllis finally accepted defeat, and they got divorced. Phyllis's son, Daniel Romalotti Jr., became ill with bacterial meningitis and was hospitalized for a while. Phyllis and Danny held a vigil by his bedside and became alot closer. During this Danny saw a new side of Phyllis and remarried her. Phyllis and Danny finally were happy together with" their" son, when Sasha Green showed up. Sasha had been dumped by the man Phyllis had paid to keep her happy and quiet so she wouldn't tell Danny about Daniel's paternity, and was now demanding $20,000 to keep quiet. Phyllis hocked everything she had then finally got a loan from Dr. Tim to pay off Sasha. Sasha died not long after in a fire. Phyllis was a suspect, but it was only an accident. However, all of this plus Paul and Christine's words made Danny suspious. He had a test done on Daniel, and it proved that Phyllis was lying the whole time. A visious custody battle enfumed, which Phyllis lost. Danny and Daniel then went to Europe. Phyllis, who needed money, answered an ad for a job and met photographer Malcolm Winters. They had great rapport, and maintained a flirty relationship as close friends sharing their love life woes. After some failed jobs and schemes, Phyllis went back to New York. Phyllis resurfaced again three years later, returning to Genoa City a web designer. Jabot Cosmetics was desperate for a web designer, and Jack Abbott hired her for the job. Phyllis made the website a hit. When the summer campaign was over, Jack put off renewing Phyllis' contract, letting Victoria Newman snap her up. Phyllis and Jack fell in love, and Phyllis became pregnant. However, she lost the baby and was told that she couldn't have anymore kids. She started to back away from Jack, but he was still in love with her. However, she decided to try vitro fertilization, but couldn't handle the hormone therpay and nearly died. When it was realized that Diane Jenkin's baby, Kyle, was Jack's son, Phyllis was torn. She wanted to support Jack in the custody battle, but she also wanted Diane Jenkins out of their lives. They lost the custody battle, and Diane and Kyle moved into the Abbott's pool house, where Phyllis and Diane started playing nasty tricks on each other. Phyllis walked out when Jack wouldn't take her side. Jack finally let there be ground rules. Diane framed Phyllis for arson and attempted murder, which got twisted around when Jack and Phyllis blackmailed her into giving them Kyle. However, the stress of business and being a father made Jack give him back.Phyllis and jack divorced not long after. 2003, teenage Daniel comes to Genoa City. Daniel thought that Phyllis abandoned him, but once he learned the truth, he wanted to move in with his mother, but he didn't get along with her lover, though he did get along very well with Jack. Daniel learned to respect Phyllis's lover after he scared some kids off who were bullying him. 14-year-old Cassie Newman had a huge crush on Daniel. She went to a party and found Daniel, her ride home, passed out drunk. Thinking she can drive herself, she tried but ended up crashing, and both Cassie and Daniel were hurried to the hospital. Cassie died later on, and since everyone assumed Daniel was driving, he was being charged with manslaughter. Lily Winters hid him in the Abbott playhouse and brought him food. Phyllis desprately tried to find him. Nicholas Newman, Cassie's dad, found Daniel and tried to beat him up, but Phyllis wouldn't let him. After a long trial, Nick found evidence that Cassie was driving, and Daniel was found innocont. Nick and Phyllis became attracted to each other, they had an affair, and Phyllis ended up pregnant. The could either be Jack's or Nick's. A DNA test was done, and Nick was the only one to see the results. He claimed the baby was his. The ice storm of 2006 stranded Phyllis and Jack in an elevator, and Phyllis ended up in labor. Jack delieved little Summer Newman (After Phyllis's last name and because she was born the winter). Not too long after Summer's birth, Phyllis, her friend Lauren Fenmore's infant son, Fenmore Baldwin, and little Summer were all kidnapped by Lauren's old nemesis, Sheila Carter, who had plastic surgery to look like Phyllis. Lauren came to their rescue and shot Sheila dead. Phyllis and Sharon were fighting at the edge of a cliff. When Drucilla Winters tried to break them apart, she fell to her death. A little later, Phyllis was arrested for blackmailing Sharon and Brad about their affair, and was sentenced to six years, but she was let out early. Phyllis befriended Mary Jane Benson, who was actually Patty Williams in disguise. Patty was obsessed with Jack. Phyllis, whose marriage to Nick was falling apart, had an affair with Jack, which Patty witnessed. After over hearing that Summer was allergic to peanuts, she ate a peanut cookie and kissed Summer. This resulted in Summer in a coma, and Phyllis and Jack becoming closer. Patty told the ADA that Phyllis poisioned Summer on purpose so she can convince Nick to come back to her. Phyllis was seperated from Summer for a while before finding evidence that proved that Patty did it. Summer had serious brain damage and had to learn to talk, read, and write all over again. Phyllis used this to keep Nick from going back to Sharon, but was horrifed when she learned that Sharon's unborn child was Nick's. Sharon went into labor at the psych ward she was staying in when Adam Wilson stole her baby, Faith, Sharon was told that Faith was dead. Nick turned to Phyllis for comfort. Sharon, who still thought her baby was dead, married Adam. Phyllis was sure that Sharon was trying to make Nick jealous and started snooping. She began to uncover some of Adam's misdeeds, and accidentily found a note that pretty much explained what really happened to Faith. Phyllis knew that it would send Nick back to Sharon, she decided to do the right thing for once and gave the note to Ashley, who was taking care of Faith. Shortly after, Phyllis drove to the Abbott cabin to take down the plaque that said "In Memory of Faith C. Newman, always with us", since Faith was really alive, and starting crying while driving, and crashed. She spent several days in the hospital and ended up in a wheel chair for a few weeks. A woman named Sara Smythe abducted Lauren. Sara had plastic surgery to look like Lauren and tried to steal her life, but there was a problem: Lauren's husband, Michael Baldwin, was ruining her plan. She made a deal with Patty (who was disguised as Emily Peterson). Patty will kill Michael and Sara will kill Phyllis. Sara broke in and tried to strangle Phyllis, but Phyllis jumped in the closet and the slammed the door on her arm, and then told Sara that security was coming, so Sara fled. Michael showed up and they went to track down Sara, whom they thought was Lauren. Michael left Phyllis in the car alone, and she peiced together that it wasn't Lauren that tried to murder her. She ran to warn Michael, but arrived in time to witness Lauren kill Sara. Relationships 'Marriages' Danny Romalotti Jack Abbott Nicholas Newman 'Children': Daniel Romalotti (son, with Brian Hamilton) Unnamed Child (with Jack Abbott, deceased) Summer Newman (daughter, with Nicholas Newman) Cassie Newman (Step-daughter, via adoption, deceased) Noah Newman (step-son) Faith Newman (step-daughter) Photos phyllis and jack.jpg|Phyllis and Jack phyllis and nick.jpg|Phyllis and Nick phyllis and daniel.jpg|Phyllis and Daniel Nick and Phyllis awaiting Summer's birth.png|Phyllis is pregnant phyllis in jail.jpg|Phyllis in jail phyllis, nick, and summer.jpg|Phyllis, Nick, and little Summer phyllis at christmastime.png|Phyllis at christmas time phyllis trashes sharon's hotel room.jpg|Phyllis trashes Sharon's hotel room phyllis is sure that her marriage is over.jpg|Phyllis is sure her marriage is over phyllis learns the truth about faith.png|Phyllis learns the truth about Faith Patty wants Phyllis dead.png|Patty wants Phyllis dead phyllis vs diane.png|Phyllis vs Diane (2010)